


Emma, the Protector of the Realm (Cover Art)

by chocolate_cream_soldier, lextenou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_cream_soldier/pseuds/chocolate_cream_soldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art designed for SQBB 2015 inspired by lextenou's  fic "Emma, the Protector of the Realm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma, the Protector of the Realm (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emma, the Protector of the Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693937) by [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou). 



 

 cover art designed for SQBB 2015 (three dollar bill big bang) 


End file.
